Twins Are Always Together (Rewrite)
by CheeseIsYummi
Summary: Haruhi and Yuki go to Ouran Academy. Ouran Academy is secretly an assassination school but they don't know it. These girls have a horrible past. Will a certain pair of twins help them? What does the future have in store for them? (Inspired by Split Personality written by Tomoyo10798) Important Announcement: On Hiatus
1. Rewrite Notice

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry to say this to you but I'm rewriting the story. I'm so sorry! *Bows Down* I'm rewriting this story because it doesn't make any sense and every seems so bad. But, the rewrite will be better and improved! Again I'm sorry about this. Also I'm going to thank those who followed and favorite this story.**

 **Followed:**

 **Jeanxjeans**

 **Owlandsnowlover**

 **Pandamonky12**

 **StarGazer8508**

 **elizabishop96**

 **kakac1108**

 **.23**

 **sbrighina24**

 **Favorite:**

 **AngelicDemon678**

 **Jeanxjeans**

 **Owlandsnowlover**

 **Pandamonky12**

 **I'm so Sorry!**


	2. Twins 1

**Prolonge**

 **I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

A pair of twins was standing near a coffin. They asked their father why their mother was sleeping in there.

" Dad, why is mom sleeping in that black box?" one twin asked.

But their father did not answer. The twins decided to leave it for now, even though they were suspicious.

A question still loomed in their mind. _Why was their mom sleeping in a black box?_

More and more people began coming to see their mother.

Then a person said, " The children are so small. The children still don't realized that they don't have a..." the person was going to finish her sentence but then the person next to her shushed her.

Then more questions filled their mind. _Why is everyone wearing black clothes? And why were they pitying them? Their mom was just sleeping, right?_

And then a thought hit them. _Was their mom dead?_ They looked at the body once again. They realized their mom was dead. Their mom was **never** going back to them.

One twin put her hands over her mouth and cried. That twin was known as Haruhi Fujioka. The other twin cried furiously and clenched her fist. That twin was known as Yuki Fujioka. Haruhi moved her hand and held it around Yuki's fist. Haruhi softly said while crying softly, " Mom said we're strong kids, right? So don't cry we have to be strong for mom, ok?" Yuki turned her head to face Haruhi, "Yeah."

"Promise" promised Haruhi.

"I promise" promised Yuki.

They looked at each other and giggled.

They continued the funeral and then it ended. On the way home, their father did not look at them once or talked to them. They were only 5 when their mom died.

After a year passed all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A year later...**

" Dad? Who's that that." Haruhi asked as she pointed to the lady and child that was with her.

" This is Chi Yamazaki and her daughter, Sakura Yamazaki. I'm going to get married with her." Ryoji or known as "Ranka" said as he pointed to Chi.

The twins couldn't believe it! Their dad was going to marry a complete stranger who they didn't know!

" You can't do this dad!" Haruhi protested. "You can't marry a complete stranger!" Yuki also protested.

"Oh, look at the time Ryoji it's time for your work!" Chi said to him. " You girls will love them! Bye!" Ranka said as he rushed out of the door.

There was a silence between the twins, Chi and Sakura. "I'll go make us some tea." Haruhi said as she was heading to kitchen with Yuki. "Oh no, you get back here," Chi said as she yanked the twin's hair. "I want you girls to bring me the most expensive coffee beans in town!" Chi said as she wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed it to Yuki and Haruhi. They looked at it and shouted in unison, "THIS IS IN THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN! AND WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY FOR THIS!" "Ugh, you poor people!" Chi said in a disgusted tone in her voice. She took out her wallet and threw some money at the twins. "This might be enough." Chi said. The twins looked at the money. It was enough to pay the month's rent!

Then Sakura grabbed a small vase and threw it at the twins and yelled, "Hurry!" "Why did you break that! That isn't yours!" Yuki said to her. "This will be our house soon! Also I'll just blame it on you!" Sakura said. Then Chi glared at the twins. "Let's go Yuki," Haruhi said, "They're jerks." Yuki nodded.

They began running to the other side of town getting the coffee beans for their "future stepmother".

* * *

 **After a month...**

Chi and Ranka got married. Chi would order and threaten the twins. Chi would tell them to call her Oka-san when they were around their dad but they would call her Madam Chi when he was not around. Also the twins discovered that Chi belonged to a rich family that trained assassins. After that they were terrified by her because once they saw her almost kill a person while they were grocery shopping with their dad. They forgot the memory except the almost-killing-someone part. And they would wondered how did their dad met this person and not notice her almost killing someone!? But the twins still held strong because they promised. It wasn't a mother/daughter relationship it more like a slave/master relationship. Now they only had each other not even their dad...


End file.
